


Anyone can Hold the Helm (When the Sea is Calm)

by rosewiththorns



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Ball spanking, Detroit Red Wings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Relaxing, Sexual Submission, Spanking, alpha/omega relationship, handjob, ointment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewiththorns/pseuds/rosewiththorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Hank can calm Gus down. Written per reader request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone can Hold the Helm (When the Sea is Calm)

“Anyone can hold the helm when the sea is calm.”—Publilius Syrus

Anyone can Hold the Helm (When the Sea is Calm)

When Hank, cradling the crook of Gus’ bony elbow in his hand, steered Gus into the master bedroom of his house, he could feel that Gus was sweaty and trembly as though he were in the grip of a heat (although Hank, as familiar with Gus’ cycle as he was with his own rutting one, was well aware that Gus wasn’t due for a heat until next week). 

“Cool down.” Hank combed through Gus’ sunbeam hair, admiring how the light glistened off each stead as his fingers carded it. 

“I can’t.” Gus sounded more hysterical than defiant. 

“Why not?” Hank drew Gus’ face close to his so he could stare deeply into his omega’s watery blue eyes as he posed this question. 

“Because I took a high stick to the face and the damn referee didn’t even notice.” Gus’ lower lip, swollen from the stick smash that aggrieved him, quivered as his gaze sank submissively to the floor, his omega instincts preventing him from engaging in any behavior that might be deemed as challenging his alpha. 

“Is the referee in charge of you?” Hank let a stern edge creep into his tone, because he understood that Gus needed to be dominated in order to be comforted. 

“No, Hank,” whispered Gus, studying the carpet as if it were the most fascinating piece of decor he had ever encountered. 

“Talk to me, not the rug, kid.” Hank tilted Gus’ chin up, wanting to emphasize his authority buy coaxing and commanding Gus into an action contrary to his omega nature. “Who is in charge of you, huh?” 

“You.” Gus’ voice rasped like he had been trapped in the Arabian desert for days without water. “You’re my alpha.” 

“That’s right.” Hank grasped Gus’ shuddering shoulders and gave a firm shake. “You’re my omega, so do what I say, don’t allow him to control you, and don’t give me anymore of that can’t calm down bullshit, or I’ll have to punish you for disobedience, Gus.” 

“But—“ That was all Gus could sputter out before Hank administered a sharp swat to the seat of Gus’ khakis. 

“No buts or I’ll spank your butt,” scolded Hank, delivering a second, stinging smack to Gus’ backside. “Lay facedown on the bed, please.” 

With a yelp at the unexpected assault on his hindquarters, Gus complied, laying down with his spine as rigid as a ruler. 

Sprawling next to Gus with a rustle of blankets and hooking his fingers in the buttons of Gus’ pants, Hank, not asking because Gus was supposed to be submitting but stating since he didn’t wish to startle Gus but rather talk him through the process he planned, said, “I’m going to take off your khakis.” 

Not giving Gus a chance to react, Hank unbuttoned Gus’ pants and tugged them dow to the bulging muscles of his calfs. 

Running his hand along the taut curves of Gus’ boxer-clad buttocks, Hank smiled at the sensation of the warmth radiating from Gus’ skin, seeping through the underwear’s plaid fabric and soaking into his pores. Tucking his fingers around the waistband of Gus’ boxers, Hank murmured, nipping at the shell of Gus’ ear, “The boxers are coming down too, scamp.” 

Gus made a mewling noise deep in his throat as Hank yanked the underwear down to encircle his kneecaps. “You’re going to spank me, aren’t you, Hank?” It was more a whimper than a question. 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Hank patted the center of Gus’ ass, relishing the satin smoothness of Gus’ skin beneath his palm. Gently tapping first Gus’ left cheek and then his right, Hank went on, “I need you to do as I say. I need you to trust me.” 

Watching the tension fade from Gus’ stiff back as he realized that the spanking he feared was more of a series of love taps, Hank finished, almost choking on his affection, “I need you to relax.” 

“I am relaxed.” Gus twisted his head around his neck enough to favor Hank with a pert wink. 

“Not as much as I’d like.” Hank reached out to snatch from the nightstand a jar of special lotion he had been saving for the right moment—which felt like it had finally arrived—to try on Gus. “Want me to massage some oil into your ass?” 

“That would be nice.” Gus wiggled his rump in a fashion he had to be aware was the embodiment of tantalizing. 

“How can I resist you when you are so inviting?” Chuckling, Gus unscrewed the jar and dipped his palms in the ointment. Once his hands were amply coated, he slid them along Gus’ bottom, squeezing and stroking until gasps and moans streamed from Gus’ lips in an incomprehensible chorus of sensual overload. 

“This is a special ointment, Gus,” Hank remarked, as he slicked a finger with more lotion and used the other hand to spread the spheres of Gus’ ass, exposing the twitching pink pucker of his anus. “Care to guess what it can do to your hole?” 

“Lubricate it?” panted Gus, the ring of his anus visibly shivering with a craving for Hank’s cock to thrust into it. 

“Obviously.” Hank inserted his prepared finger into the hot folds of Gus’ anus, rubbing inside Gus until he felt Gus relax around him. “It also makes an omega tingle with desire until his alpha comes inside him.” 

“I feel it already,” groaned Gus, arching his behind further up Hank’s penetrating finger. 

“None of that,” Hank chided, slapping at Gus’ thighs and unceremoniously within his finger from Gus’ hungry hole. Leaning forward to lick at Gus’ erect dick, he inquired mildly, as he squeezed Gus’ throbbing testicles, “Whose balls are these, Gus?” 

“Mine.” Gus could hardly speak as Hank’s tongue swirled around the tip of his leaking penis. 

“No.” Hank bit forcefully on Gus’ hard cock while delivering a firm whack to Gus’ balls. “You’re my omega, which makes your balls mine.” 

“Yes.” Gus squawked as Hank’s hand clutched at his testicles, squeezing as if they were oranges from which he were wringing the last drops of juice. 

“I’ve got you by the balls.” Hank gave another strong smack and squeeze to Gus’ testicles before wrapping both palms around Gus’ still erect penis. “Remember that next time you start thinking a referee with his head up his ass controls you or you tell me you can’t do something. Got it?” 

“Yes.” Gus’ nod was desperate. “I’m yours. Promise.” 

“Good.” Hank pushed his eager dick into Gus’ warm, waiting hole. “Then it’s time for me to put you out of your misery and come inside you, so you can really feel that you’re mine.”


End file.
